


Confession

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: For @startrekkingaroundasgard's writing challenge on tumblr
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Confession

Listen.

Going to Asgard? Great idea. You loved it, more than you thought you would. Watching Steve and Thor have a drinking contest? Another great idea. Joining in on that contest?

Okay, maybe not your brightest idea.

Look, you could handle your liquor. You were not considered a lightweight back in Earth. But here, on a different planet, with a much, _much_ different kind of liquor that seemed specifically designed to knock you flat on your ass no matter how much you drunkenly denied it?

You supposed on Asgard you could be considered a lightweight.

Which was exactly why you were stumbling down the hall right now. Loki was trying to guide you to your room, and you kept wanting to turn every corner you passed and gawking at everything you saw.

When you finally made it to your room, you went straight for the balcony. Or rather, you stumbled to the balcony, nearly falling over several times. It was a damn miracle you didn't fall over the railing.

"You should go to bed," Loki said, leaning against the doorway.

You made a sad noise in the back of your throat, turned around and stuck out your bottom lip. "I dun wanna."

He sighed. "Of course, you don't."

"You're cute when you're 'noyed," you mumbled, grinning.

You went to go back inside, stumbled, and tripped over your own feet. You immediately tried to catch yourself, arms flailing as you tried to grab something, and you found something to grab.

Someone, that is.

You ended up grabbing Loki, and you nearly pulled him down with you. Fortunately, he managed to hold the both of you up and keep you steady while you regained your footing.

Maybe it was the fresh air that helped sober you up some, or maybe it was the way the moonlight illuminated Loki and made him look so...ethereal. You were reminded that he was a god, and holy shit you were dating a god.

Now's probably a good time to mention that you and Loki had been secretly dating for a while now, and that you came to Asgard for more than just because the rest of the team went.

He'd sneak into your room, you'd sneak into his, you had secret dates, stole a moment whenever you could. And now...

"Dance with me," you whispered.

He obliged. He led you back inside the room, off the balcony, and you held each other and simply swayed to unheard music. You rested your head on his shoulder. Honestly, you probably could've fallen asleep if you wanted.

"I've got a confession," you mumbled. You didn't wait for a response. "I love you."

Loki stilled. You hardly noticed. He pulled back a bit, causing you to look at him. You sobered up a bit more at how serious he looked. Almost like he was about to close off, shut you out. The fear that shot through you at that thought had you struggling to work through the state the alcohol had put you in.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

You spoke slowly, purposefully. "I said, I love you."

He studied you for a moment. Two moments. Many moments. It was starting to freak you out.

"Tell me again in the morning," he finally said. "When you're sober."

"I'm not that drunk anymore," you replied, a bit indignant.

"Alcohol makes you say things you don't mean," he shot back, voice sharp.

You stepped back, hurt starting to bloom in your chest. You kept your voice as steady as you could. "You told me it brings out the truth in people."

Loki closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. You watched him. The happy, light feeling you'd been enjoying just moments ago had gone. You wanted it back.

He stepped forward. He cupped your face and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You instinctively relaxed, eyes closing.

"Just tell me again in the morning," he said softly. His lips brushed against your skin as he spoke.

For a moment, you considered the fact that you were reasonably intoxicated when you told Loki you loved him for the first time.

"Okay," you whispered.

And you went to bed. Loki laid down next to you, and you curled up against him. You would tell him you loved him in the morning, and he would know with absolute certainty that you meant it. And, though you didn't quite realize it now, he would tell you he loved you, and you would know with absolute certainty that he meant it.


End file.
